Customer Relations (ADWSS Transcript)
episode opens up at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob is cleaning the tables, Squidward is taking a nap and Mr. Krab’s is looking around * Mr. Krabs: Seems like everything is in order. Seems like this day will just run smoothly. * SpongeBob: That’s right boss! * Mr. Krabs: Now how should i do this………. I know! * walks to the register boat * Squidward: Thank…..you……..ZZZZZZZZZZZ * Krabs grabs a megaphone * Mr. Krabs: OY! WAKE UP YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CASHIER AND STOP MESSING ABOUT!!!!!!!! * wakes up with a jolt * Squidward: I love you too Squilvia! * Mr. Krabs: Get to work we have customers!! * Squidward: Huh? Oh sure…. * Krabs walks off. A customer enters * Squidward: Welcome to the Krusty Barnacle. Can i ask you to leave? * Mr. Krabs: Ehem! Go and wash up! I’ll take over you stupid Couch Potato! * Squidward: What did you call me!? * Mr. Krabs: Don’t answer back at me! * heads into the kitchen * Mr. Krabs: Sorry about that sir. Now what can i get you? * Guy: to the radio I’m in. All i need to do now is grab it and i’ll be on my way ASAP. * Mr. Krabs: Sir? * Guy: Sorry about that i had an unexpected call. Ok so can i get 1 Krabby Patty please? * Mr. Krabs: Sure. SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: You called? * Mr. Krabs: Bring this man a Krabby Patty pronto! * SpongeBob: My name’s not pronto! * Mr. Krabs: Just do it! * SpongeBob: Ok sir. * runs into the kitchen. 5 seconds later he comes out * Mr. Krabs: Perfect. * SpongeBob: Here you are sir. A fresh and piping hot Krabby Patty straight from the grill. Bon Appetite. * Guy: Thank you. I’ll be off then. * SpongeBob: Ok. * Guy: the radio I got it Sheldon! I’ll be over right away. * Mr. Krabs: Sheldon? * SpongeBob: What about Sheldon? * Mr. Krabs: Nothing….Ummm i off out to do some shopping. Be back in a min. * SpongeBob: But you don’t go shopping. You get it delivered. * Mr. Krabs: It’s a different kind of shopping. * SpongeBob: That’s fine then. * Krabs exit’s the Krusty Krab. He follows a guy to a bench then hides in bushes. The guy appears to be talking to someone * Guy: Yes i got it Sheldon sir. Here it is. hands the Patty over him * Sheldon: Perfect. I’ll take it back to the labs later on. Have you got the files? * Guy: Yes sir. shows them the files * Sheldon: Well keep them safe in your pocket. I’ll let you know when i want them ok? * Guy: Ok. pops them back into his pocket * Sheldon: I’m off to the Bucket Headquarters. Meet you in a few hours. * walks off. Mr. Krabs jumps out and grabs the guy * Mr. Krabs: Gotcha! Think you can fool me! * Guy: Actually you’re making a FOOL of yourself!! For starters who the heck are you? And secondly GET OF ME!! * Mr. Krabs: Don’t think you don’t know!! * Guy: I REALLY DON’T KNOW!!! * Mr. Krabs: That’s what they all say. Now tell me where the Secret Formula is!!! I want it back!! * Guy: SECRET FORMULA!!!!!!???? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!!!!!!!!??? * Mr. Krabs: Don’t try and hide it!!! I know all about you working for Sheldon Plankton!!!! * Guy: PLANKTON!!!!!!???? So this is what he is on about. Right i need to explain something. * Mr. Krabs: YOU DON’T DESERVE THE RIGHT TO TALK!!!!!!!!!! * Guy: Neither should you! Now shut up or the face get’s it!! Silence Good. Right for those who don’t know. My name is Joe. Joe Evans and i work for the agency known as BKA6874 which stands for Bikini Bottom Agency 6874. So to simplify it i work as a Secret Agent. And you obviously mistook my BOSS Sheldon Stewart for one of your rivals. He is not Sheldon Plankton but Sheldon STEWART. We were not trying to take this SECRET FORMULA of yours. We were talking about the files for our latest weapon so we can take down the enemies. * Mr. Krabs: But earlier on i saw you on the radio ordering a Krabby Patty saying that you were going to bring it to the lab! * Guy: That was the BOSSES LUNCH. He always eats a Krabby Patty at 1:00pm everyday! * Mr. Krabs: Ok so let me explain. You're just a Secret Agent then. Nothing else but that? * Guy: Yes. Now can i have my money please! * Mr. Krabs: Money!? * Guy: YES! FOR WASTING MY TIME!!!!!! * Mr. Krabs: What if i don’t have it? * Guy: Then you will only have 5 seconds to live. * Mr. Krabs: Fine! hands him 25 dollars. He talks to the dollars I’ll miss you pride and joy! Come visit me soon! * Guy: Weirdo…... Well i’m off. My boss is expecting me. Bye and thanks for the cash! * guy walks off * Mr. Krabs: Bye my angels! * enters * SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs? * Mr. Krabs: Yes? * SpongeBob: You know you have Angry Mob inside the Krusty Krab right? * Mr. Krabs: Hahaha…..Yeah. * After 5 seconds they dash inside the Krusty Krab to make some meals in shock. The screen fades to black and credits roll Rate This Episode Don't forget your name, score and why. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts